PIRY: Across the Dimensions
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Untuk 3 tahunku di FFN, untuk menyatukan masa lalu dan masa kini. Phineas dan Isabella mengunjungi dunia Pokemon dan bertemu Red dan Yellow. Sederhana saja. Pairing: Phinabella (PhineasxIsabella) dan Specialshipping (RedxYellow). Phineas and Ferb - Pokemon Crossover Fic


**Oke, Regulus White Dwarf muncul lagi. Ini tanggal 18 Juni, teringat di catatanku sebagai saat dimana aku memasuki sebuah dunia radon sitrat bernama fanfiction.**

 **Pada masa itu, aku terjebak dengan teori hubungan antara satu pasangan, dan sekarang terjebak dengan yang lain. Sudahlah...**

 **Plus, ini fic crossover pertamaku. Jadi ya, baca sajalah.**

 **PIRY: Across the Dimensions. Rating: K+ yo? YO! Pairing: Phinabella (PhineasxIsabella) dan Specialshipping (RedxYellow).**

 **Phineas and Ferb – Pokemon crossover fic.**

 **Apa aku harus menuliskan disclaimer? Aahh... terserah. Phineas and Ferb dan Pokemon Adventure bukan punyaku. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **antardimensi.**

 **Waktu: setelah Age Your Age (Phineas and Ferb), setelah Emerald arc selesai (Pokemon)**

 **...**

Danville, 18 Juni 2016

Phineas' POV

Aku dan Ferb baru saja selesai membuat satu mesin luar biasa lagi. Ini terinspirasi dari aku dan Ferb menonton televisi dan melihat ada seseorang masuk ke dalam gambar, entah itu buku atau foto. Dan itu memberikanku ide. Akhirnya aku dan Ferb membuat Portal Dimensi Buku.

Kami bersiap untuk pergi. Kami berada di halaman belakang seperti biasa dan alatnya sudah siap bekerja.

"Ferb, bisakah kau memberikanku satu buku atau komik?" tanyaku. Ferb mengangguk dan mengambil satu buah buku komik. Aku agak kaget saat aku melihat buku komik itu.

"Pokemon?" tanyaku. Ferb mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba, dari pintu belakang, muncullah kejutan menyenangkan. Orang yang membuatku keluar dari kebodohan cintaku. Dialah kekasihku.

"Hai, Phineas, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya. Ahh... aku suka pertanyaan ini.

"Hai, sayang. Aku dan Ferb baru saja akan mencoba alat baru ini, dimana kita bisa masuk dan keluar dari buku," kataku. Isabella sedikit memerah karena aku memanggilnya "sayang". Ya, sedikit bermain-main dengannya, apa salahnya?

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan ikut denganku. Ferb tetap di sini untuk menjaga agar kita bisa keluar nanti. Ayo, Isabella!" seruku, lalu Isabella mendekat padaku. Kami lalu masuk ke ruang dimana kami akan berpindah.

"Phineas, memangnya kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Isabella.

"Dunia Pokemon," kataku. Lalu mesinnya menyala, dan aku dan Isabella akhirnya mulai berpindah ke dimensi lain.

Hutan Viridian, di hari yang sama...

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah hutan. Hutan yang rindang dan asri. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup udara segar di sini. Isabella di sampingku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Udara di sini segar sekali," kata Isabella.

"Aku setuju, sayang," kataku. Lalu kami mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan ini. Di perjalanan, kami melihat banyak sekali hewan berbentuk unik dan tidak ada di dunia asal kami.

"Phineas, pasti ini yang disebut Pokemon," kata Isabella. Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai...

"Kau dengar itu?" tanyaku. Aku mendengar ada suara tertawaan. Tepatnya dua orang.

"Mereka dekat sini. Mungkin kita bisa bertanya tentang tempat ini pada mereka," kata Isabella.

"Aku setuju. Ayo!" aku menggandeng tangan Isabella dan berlari ke sumber suara itu.

Sementara itu, di sumber suara...

Red's POV

"Hahaha, geli, Yellow!" seruku.

"Ini hukuman karena kau terlambat mendapatkan ikan, Red-san!" seru Yellow.

Ya, kami sedang berlomba untuk mendapatkan ikan lebih cepat, dan kali ini Yellow yang menang. Yang kalah harus mendapatkan hukuman berupa gelitikan. Dan itu aku.

"Cukup! Aku, aku tak tahan!" seruku.

"Belum, Red-san, kau harus katakan kata ajaib itu dulu," kata Yellow, masih bermain-main denganku.

"Oke! Oke! Kumohon, Yellow, HENTIKAANN!" dan di bagian akhir setelah dia menggelitik paling parah, dia berhenti. Dia teralihkan oleh sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya ada yang mendekat," katanya. Dia menoleh ke arah semak, dan aku mengikutinya, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ada 2 orang yang muncul. Sepertinya orang baru.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apakah kami boleh istirahat di sini?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"Tentu," kata Yellow. Lalu mereka mendekat ke tempat kami.

Aku melihat mereka, pakaian mereka jingga dan merah muda, dan segala pernak-perniknya.

"Kalian sepertinya lelah. Aku membawa makanan di keranjangku," kataku.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kami baru saja datang," kata si laki-laki.

"Oh, ya, kalian dari daerah mana? Sepertinya kalian baru di sini," kata Yellow.

"Ya, kami dari Danville," kata laki-laki itu.

"Oh, ya. Kita lupa berkenalan ya?" tanya si perempuan, lalu kami sadar, dan tertawa.

"Aku Phineas Flynn," kata laki-laki itu.

"Aku Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," kata si perempuan itu.

"Aku Red," kataku.

"Aku Amarillo del Bosque Verde, tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Yellow," kata Yellow.

Dan kami berbicara banyak tentang dunia kami, kehidupan kami, teman kami semuanya. Kadang kami tertawa, menangis, sampai takut. Lalu Phineas terlihat sedang melihat jamnya.

"Oh, tidak," kata Phineas.

"Ada apa, Phineas?" tanyaku.

"Kami harus segera kembali. Danville sudah akan malam," kata Phineas.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua," kata Yellow. Lalu tiba-tiba Isabella mendekati Yellow. Sepertinya Isabella membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu aku didekati Phineas.

"Red, aku akan kembali dan akan mencoba kemampuan Pikachumu. Oh, dan untuk Yellow, buat dia bahagia, oke?" tanya Phineas.

"Oke," kataku, agak malu.

"Oke. Kami pulang dulu," kata Phineas.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru aku dan Yellow. Phineas dan Isabella mengangguk.

"Kalian juga," kata Isabella. Lalu yang mengagetkanku adalah mereka menghilang seperti hantu. Aku dan Yellow lantas kaget.

"Ehh? Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya bisa menganga.

Kembali ke Danville...

Phineas' POV

"Akhirnya kalian kembali," kata Ferb.

"Ya, Ferb. Kami bertemu dua orang yang mirip kami di waktu awal," kataku, sambil memandang Isabella.

"Oh, ya. Apa yang kau katakan pada Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Ya..."

 _Yellow, berbahagialah dengan Red..._

 **Selesai.**

 **Singkat saja, karena aku lupa makan :v**


End file.
